Ironia losu
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Obyczaje wigilijne w Anglii - o ile w ogóle można to nazwać obyczajami - różnią się od polskich. Jednak w Londynie, jak chyba wszędzie, mieszkają również Polacy. Czym skończy się zderzenie kultur? Wielkim "BUM!"?


Ironia losu

* * *

* * *

Patryk klął własną żonę w żywe kamienie. Jak co roku.

Jak co roku przed zmrokiem musiał opuścić ciepły dom, gdzie w salonie wesoło płonął ogień na kominku. Jak co roku był zmęczony pracą, świątecznymi porządkami, bieganiem po zatłoczonych centrach handlowych w poszukiwaniu prezentów. Jak co roku w Wigilię wziął urlop, aby wczesnym rankiem kupić choinkę, którą budzące się dzieci zastaną koło okna, naprzeciwko kominka. Jak co roku wziął aktywny udział w ubieraniu drzewka i ozdabianiu domu - Ewa nie wybaczyłaby mu, gdyby chociaż próbował się od tego wymigać. Jak co roku pomagał w kuchni przygotowywać świąteczne potrawy. Jak co roku, kiedy reszta rodziny zaczynała nakrywać do stołu, dostał rozkaz wyniesienia się z domu i niewracania... samotnie.

Patryk kochał żonę i szanował tradycje, które wyniosła z rodzinnego domu. Nie rozumiał ich, miewał problemy z ich zaakceptowaniem, ale je szanował. Tak samo, jak teściów i kraj, z którego się wywodzili. Z przekonania był ksenofilem, z zamiłowania - historykiem. Wiedział, że bez Polaków obrona Wielkiej Brytanii w czasie II wojny światowej byłaby o wiele trudniejsza. Wielu Brytyjczyków zawdzięczało życie polskim lotnikom. W tym jego teściowi. A że Polacy mieli dziwne zwyczaje? Trudno, co kraj, to obyczaj. Co rodzina, to zwyczaj.

Dlatego potulnie - choć uległość nie leżała w jego naturze - założył prochowiec i wyszedł z pachnącego rybą domu. Jak co roku.

Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie wybrzydzał, przebierał i wybierał, że weźmie to, co się pierwsze nawinie. Że zda się na lut szczęścia. Albo nieszczęścia. Bardziej prawdopodobne było to drugie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, czego właściwie szukał. Bo na dobrą sprawę próbował znaleźć właśnie to drugie. Nieszczęście. Tyle że wcielone. Dwunożne. I najlepiej, aby było żywe. Byle nie przesadnie...

Nie żeby miał z tym problemy - Londyn pełen był nieszczęść, o ile miało się otwarte oczy. Małe i duże, obu płci, wszystkich możliwych ras i religii, jak przystało na wielonarodowościową metropolię. Wszędzie. Jeżeli się patrzyło.

Jedyny drobny problem polegał na tym, że pierwsza potencjalna ofiara próbowała ukraść mu portfel. A nie udało jej się nie dlatego, że brakowało jej zręczności czy za słabo się przykładała. Nie udało jej się, ponieważ Patryk znał miasto i jego mieszkańców jak własną kieszeń z portfelem i doskonale wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Szczególnie po kimś, kto ubiera się w szmaty, śmierdzi jak połączenie browaru z podłego rodzaju trafiką, a na świat patrzy przekrwionymi oczami, pod którymi ma takie wory, że wprawiłby w zakłopotanie najszczodrzejszego Świętego Mikołaja. Kiedy ktoś taki wpada na ciebie, idącego szerokim, pustym chodnikiem, po czym mamrocze przeprosiny, że to niby było przypadkiem, wyjaśnień zbyt wielu nie ma. Albo pijany, albo kieszonkowiec. Albo jedno i drugie.

Tym razem tylko drugie, a pierwsze zapewne dlatego nie, że zdążył wytrzeźwieć, a nie udało mu się jeszcze dorwać do żadnego lekarstwa na kaca, popularnie zwanego klinem. I nie uda mu się, albo Patryk nie był Patrykiem. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się dłużej szukać, bo nie dość, że rzeczywiście był wykończony, to jeszcze brytyjska aura jakoś nie miała zamiaru świętować: padało, wiało i było nieprzyjemnie chłodno. W porządku, to była ledwie mżawka, nie ulewa, wiatr nie przypominał amerykańskich tornad, a mrozu ze świecą było szukać, ale mimo to było nieprzyjemnie. Aura nie sprzyjała poszukiwaniom kolejnych nieszczęść, z nią zaś, podobnie jak z żoną, nawet londyński policjant na pewno nie zamierzał się spierać. Złapał więc pechowego złodziejaszka za kołnierz i powlókł za sobą bez słowa. W duchu gratulował sobie szczęścia: pijanego przyprowadzić by nie mógł, bo wiadomo - dzieci. Z lepkimi palcami potrafił sobie radzić, Ewa była w tym nawet lepsza, dom mieli dobrze zabezpieczony również od wewnątrz, a zresztą nie było w nim niczego szczególnie wartościowego. To nie miał być pierwszy niebieski ptak, jakiego gościliby w święta, więc nie przejmował się jego profesją. Poradzą sobie. Jak co roku.

Dung był zaskoczony. Nie dość, że ten Mugol go złapał, to jeszcze w żaden sposób nie potrafił go zmusić do puszczenia! Szarpał się i wyrywał, próbował okręcać, nawet gryźć i drapać - nic nie skutkowało. Facet trzymał mocno, jakby miał w tym bogate doświadczenie; nic na niego nie skutkowało. Co gorsza Dung nie mógł dosięgnąć różdżki, ukrytej w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, i głupola spetryfikować. Pal sześć ministerialne zakazy, tu chodziło o jego życie! A przynajmniej wolność. Lub sakiewkę. Czy cokolwiek, do czego ten wlokący go w nieznanym kierunku człowiek rościł sobie prawo. Nie wiedział, o co chodziło, bo osiłek ani się odezwał. Po prostu złapał za chachoł i ciągnął za sobą. Jak worek słodkich ziemniaków.

W końcu zatrzymali się obaj - napastnik świadomie, Dung z konieczności - pod ładnymi, niebieskimi drzwiami. Facet rzucił Dungowi spojrzenie pod tytułem "Tylko niczego nie próbuj!", na co Dung odpowiedział miną wyrażającą niemowlęcą niewinność. Która chyba nie wzbudziła zbyt wielkiego zaufania, bo uchwyt mocnej dłoni na kołnierzu jakoś nie osłabł. Wolną ręką obcy gość sięgnął do klamki i otworzył drzwi, które najwyraźniej nie były zakluczone. O merlinowa naiwności! To tacy się jeszcze uchowali na tym świecie?! Dung ze zdumieniem pokręcił głową, ale zanim zdążył wyrazić swój podziw w inny sposób, bezceremonialnie został wepchnięty do środka.

Ledwie znalazł się w wąskim korytarzyku, rozległo się wołanie z dalszej części domu:

- Pat, to ty? - A w ślad za nim w drzwiach po prawej stronie ukazała się młoda kobieta. Młodsza od Dunga, w każdym razie, jakoś po trzydziestce pewnie. Spojrzała na mężczyzn, przekrzywiając głowę, po czym podeszła bliżej, wyciągając rękę do powitania. - Ewa Stepton. Mój mąż, Patryk - dodała, wskazując mężczyznę stojącego za Dungiem. - Przypuszczam, że tradycyjnie się nie przedstawił... - westchnęła, potrząsając dłonią gościa.

Dung obejrzał się na gospodarza, który z surową miną wieszał prochowiec na haczyku. Odwrócił się z powrotem do kobiety i rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, który, miał nadzieję, wyrażał przyjazne zainteresowanie. Podobne do tego na twarzy Ewy.

- Miło poznać - stwierdził formalnie. - Ja jestem Dung.

- Dung? - Kobieta lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

- Tak mnie wszyscy nazywają - odpowiedział prawdomównie. - Sam siebie też tak nazywam - przyznał.

- Ale... Dung? - Nadal nie wydawała się przekonana.

- Wolę Dung. Jakbyś miała na imię Mundungus, też byś pewnie wolała.

- Pewnie tak - przyznała z figlarnym uśmiechem. - A więc... Dung... - wypróbowała jego ksywkę - zapraszam dalej. Kąpiel już czeka.

- Kąpiel? - Byl tak zaskoczony, że aż zdziwił się na głos.

- A co, myślałeś, że usiądziesz z nami przy stole, woniejąc jak jakiś lump? - odezwał się za jego plecami obcy, szorstki głos. Dung nie musiał się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, kto to powiedział, w końcu stała za nim tylko jedna osoba.

- Patryku... - Gospodyni z potępieniem pokręciła głową.

- Jestem lumpem - jednocześnie zauważył Dung. - To mój naturalny zapach. - Uniósł rękę i ostentacyjnie powąchał się pod pachą.

Na twarzy kobiety odraza wyraźnie walczyła z rozbawieniem; Dung wolał się nie oglądać za siebie, by poznać zdanie jej męża na ten temat.

- Tędy. - Gospodarze wyraźnie zdecydowali nie skomentować jego zachowania, więc uprzejmie się podporządkował i podążył za Ewą, wskazującą mu drogę.

Rzeczywiście, w łazience czekała parującą wanna, po części zasłonięta parawanem, zapewniającym jakąś prywatność, i kilka niewątpliwie czystych ręczników. Kobieta nie weszła do środka, tylko zamknęła za nim drzwi, po czym odeszła gdzieś do innego pomieszczenia - wyraźnie słyszał jej oddalające się kroki. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Typowa, mugolska łazienka, jakich wiele widział przy okazji swojej pracy. Nic ciekawego. Właściwie wszystko tak nieciekawe, że z nudów aż się rozebrał i wszedł do wanny. Woda była niesamowicie przyjemna; Dung nie był może demonem czystości, ale od czasu do czasu lubił się wykapać. Dla samej przyjemności chociażby.

Kiedy się moczył, ktoś otworzył drzwi, wszedł i moment później wyszedł. Gorąca woda tak go rozleniwiła, że ledwie to usłyszał, o przyswojeniu sobie tej informacji i zrozumieniu jej znaczenia nie wspominając. W powadze sytuacji zorientował się dopiero, kiedy wyszedł z wanny, wytarł się i chciał się ubrać. Jego ubrania zniknęły. Zamiast nich na stołku leżały inne, czyste, w jego rozmiarze. A na wierzchu wszystko, co miał w starych ciuchach. W tym różdżka. Leżała na samej górze, jakby miała zamiar drażnić go swoją obecnością. Dung przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy się ubierał i chował dobytek po kieszeniach nowego ubrania. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Mugole nie wiedzieli, czym był drewniany patyk, który tak skrupulatnie ułożyli na samym wierzchu. Skąd mieliby wiedzieć? Nie, na pewno nie wiedzieli. Przecież gdyby wiedzieli, nie oddaliby mu jej ot tak. Bez różdżki był znacznie mniej niebezpieczny, niż z nią...

Wychodząc z łazienki, wciąż miał wątpliwości. Przestał o nich myśleć, gdy zauważył, że czeka na niego pan domu. Patryk Stepton nadal nie wyglądał na zachwyconego obecnością gościa, ale powstrzymywał się od wrogich gestów czy nawet nieprzyjaznych grymasów. Jego wyraz twarzy był doskonale obojętny, chociaż oczy patrzyły czujnie. Ruchem ręki zaprosił, by gość poszedł za nim, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i znikł w pomieszczeniu na końcu korytarza.

To była ostatnia możliwość ucieczki, uświadomił sobie Dung. W zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo, a drzwi wyjściowe miał właściwie w zasięgu kilku skoków. Ubrania, co prawda, nie nadawały się do noszenia na zewnątrz, ale przecież przy drzwiach wisiały różne okrycia, w tym prochowiec gospodarza. Dung zawahał się. Na krótko. Wiedział, co go czeka na zewnątrz: to samo, co co roku. To samo, co codziennie. Nic przyjemnego. W tym domu, co prawda, też mogło się wydarzyć coś nieprzyjemnego, znacznie nieprzyjemniejszego, niż na zewnątrz, i bez porównania nieprzyjemniejszego, niż zdarzyło się dotychczas... ale postanowił zaryzykować. Przecież miał przy sobie różdżkę, a to byli tylko Mugole.

- Proszę usiąść tutaj - usłyszał, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, które okazało się salonem. Gospodyni wskazywała mu miejsce u szczytu stołu, między sobą a mężem. Obok Pata siedziała dziewczynka, może dziewięcioletnia, podczas gdy wyraźnie młodszy chłopiec zajmował miejsce przy matce.

Kiedy Dung podszedł do swojego krzesła, wszyscy wstali. Złożyli ręce i odmówili krótką modlitwę, której on nie znał. Nie żeby znał jakiekolwiek modlitwy: jego mugolska matka nie należała do osób szczególnie religijnych, a ojciec-czarodziej wierzył w to, co wszyscy czarodzieje, czyli w magię, zwykle uosabianą przez Merlina. Toteż Dung nie zawtórował recytującej rodzinie. Zresztą za szczyt grzeczności uznał już sam fakt, że stoi wraz z nimi, zamiast siedzieć i zajadać to, co było na stole.

Nie żeby wiedział, co to w ogóle było.

Miał jedynie pojęcie, czym to NIE było. Nie było mianowicie ani indykiem, ani puddingiem, ani nawet sosem żurawinowym. Część prawdopodobnie była rybą, przynajmniej tak pachniała. Sądząc zaś po wyglądzie - spora część. A reszta... sam Merlin wie, co to miało być. Chociaż Dung wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby i Merlin tego nie wiedział.

Kiedy modlitwa się skończyła, gospodarze... nie, nie usiedli, wbrew oczekiwaniom gościa. Pani domu sięgnęła zamiast tego po coś w rodzaju niedużej, śnieżnobiałej, sztywnej kartki, po czym podobne karteczki rozdała pozostałym obecnym. Dung przyjrzał się kartonikowi ze zdumieniem - pierwszy raz coś takiego widział. Wytłoczony po jednej stronie obrazek sugerował, że jest to kartka świąteczna, ale na odwrocie nie było ani życzeń, ani żadnych innych napisów. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na kartkę to było jednak za małe...

- To jest opłatek - przerwała jego rozmyślania Ewa. - Łamiemy się nim, składając świąteczne życzenia. Łamiemy - uzupełniła, najwidoczniej zauważywszy brak zrozumienia u Dunga - to znaczy, że przy składaniu życzeń jedna osoba odłamuje kawałek opłatka drugiej osoby i nawzajem. Zobacz, w ten sposób. - Podeszła do męża, powiedziała coś do niego cicho, ze szczerym uśmiechem; on jej odpowiedział, równie cicho, a potem pocałowali się i każde z nich odłamało kawałek kartonika tej drugiej osoby. I zjadło go. Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, ci ludzie jedli papier! O takich Mugolach jeszcze nie słyszał...

Musiał szybko otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia, bo gospodyni już do niego podchodziła, podczas gdy przy Pacie stały dzieci, przekrzykując się jedno przez drugie. Ewa stanęła tuż przed Dungiem i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Zdrowych, spokojnych Świąt - powiedziała półgłosem. - I żeby spełniły się twoje życzenia. Żeby twoje życie potoczyło się lepiej.

Dung ledwie powstrzymał słowa: "Dziękuję, nie narzekam". Zamiast tego skopiował początek życzeń kobiety, bo nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Po latach nieobchodzenia świąt tak jakby wyszedł z wprawy.

- Zdrowych, spokojnych świąt. Wesołych - dodał po chwili namysłu. - I pogodnych - zakończył z powątpiewaniem, odruchowo zaglądając w ciemne okno.

Pani domu roześmiała się lekko i ułamała kawałek jego kartonika, jednocześnie podsuwając Dungowi swój, żeby też mógł kawałek urwać. Zrobił to i bez przekonania uniósł papier do ust. Hm... To wcale nie smakowało jak papier. Właściwie nie było złe w smaku... o ile można powiedzieć, że miało jakikolwiek smak. Mokre trochę się lepiło do podniebienia, ale przecież nie takich rzeczy Dung w życiu probówał. Jakoś przełknął.

Tymczasem już przy nim stał gospodarz, który chwilę później mamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, a potem w podskokach zbliżyła się dwojka dzieci, którym Dung nie mógł się nadziwić, że potrafią bez obaw podejść do nieznajomego. Wszystkim życzył tego samego, tylko dzieciom dodał jeszcze życzenie wielu prezentów i żadnego węgla. Oboje dodali poważnie i jednocześnie:

- Ani rózgi!

...czego Dung nie mógł zrozumieć. Dopiero Ewa, widząc jego zdumienie, wyjaśniła:

- W moim kraju niegrzecznym dzieciom Święty Mikołaj przynosi rózgę, nie kawałek węgla, jak w Wielkiej Brytanii.

- W twoim kraju? - zdziwił się czarodziej. - To ty nie jesteś Angielką? Nie słyszę obcego akcentu w twoim głosie, mógłbym przysiąc, że urodziłaś się w Londynie.

- Bo tak jest - lekko roześmiała się kobieta. - Ale rodzice pochodzą z Polski, zamieszkali w Londynie w czasie wojny. W domu celebrowaliśmy polskie tradycje... i część z nich przeniosłam do swojej rodziny, kiedy wyszłam za mąż. - Wskazała stół.

Wszyscy już siedzieli na swoich miejscach, a gospodyni zdążyła zabrać mu głęboki talerz, do którego właśnie nalewała ciemnoczerwoną zupę z kluskami.

- Co to jest? - zapytał Dung powątpiewająco.

- Barszcz z uszkami - wyburczał Patryk, podając żonie swój talerz. - Zupa z buraków - wyjaśnił, widząc na twarzy gościa zupełnie zrozumiały brak zrozumienia.

Zupa była całkiem niezła, chociaż dziwnie cienka. Nie pływało w niej nawet jedno oko tłuszczu. Trudno, wystarczy, że była gorąca, a kluski - uszka? - nawet dość sycące.

Potem złożyli talerze głebokie i zajęli się drugim daniem. Jak się okazało, to rzeczywiście były ryby. Pieczone, smażone i gotowane. Nawet surowe, w oleju, w śmietanie. Ewa powiedziała, że wszystkiego trzeba spróbować, bo to zapewni pomyślność w kolejnym roku. Więc Dung próbował. I musiał przyznać, że wbrew jego obawom nie smakowało to wcale tak źle. Podobnie jak kapusta - ta z grzybami i ta z grochem - którą Patryk nazwał "kwaszoną".

- Co? - Dung definitywnie nie zrozumiał.

- Lepiej nie pytaj - odparł gospodarz i Dung uznał, że chyba rzeczywiście lepiej, żeby nie wiedział.

Po kolacji wskazano mu sypialnię. Własną, osobną, ze sporym łóżkiem i czystą pościelą.

- A rano będą prezenty - zapowiedziała Ewa z szerokim uśmiechem, co spowodowało wybuch radości u dzieci.

Dung, zasypiając, sam czuł się jak dziecko. Takich świąt nie spędził od lat. Teraz, w tym niezbyt przyjemnym roku, zapewni mu je obcy ludzie, Mugole, których nie znał. Nie jego rodzina czy znajomi. Obcy. Czy to nie ironia losu?

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


End file.
